The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fiber optic networks commonly include multiple distribution points for providing fiber optic continuity between a service provider and various customer locations. The distribution points typically include an interconnect cabinet. The interconnect cabinet encloses splice connections between feeder cables provided from the service provider, a splitter for dividing the light signal provided by the feeder cable between multiple fiber cables, and a patch panel permitting terminations between multiple fiber cables and drop cables to various customer locations. The interconnect cabinet is oftentimes installed on a rectangular concrete foundation measuring several feet in length and width and positioned over a fiber optic vault.